Somebody's Getting Married
by CassandraCousland
Summary: Prince Killian Jones and Princess Emma Swan have been chosen to marry each other. While neither of them is interested in an arranged marriage, they're surprised to find themselves so taken with each other. But while they may grow to like the idea, ghosts from the past will stop at nothing to tear them apart. (CS AU from Tumblr user: deathbyhook!)
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey! I'm a tumblr-based fanfictioner, so these are all from my tumblr blog**

**I update there hella faster than here, so if you want to see chapters sooner, you should go follow me and keep an eye out!**

**Reviews are extra appreciated and be sure to follow this fic if you can't wait for more!**

* * *

"An _arranged_ marriage? This is ridiculous!" an outraged Emma cried, throwing her shoes across the room.

Snow winced as she ducked the flying slippers. She held out her arms, trying to calm down her daughter. "Please, Emma! At least meet with him! He's a very nice man and his family is-"

"What? Rich?" Emma interrupted angrily. "Are you selling me off?"

Snow's face fell, taking offense by the accusation. "Of course not," she whispered.

Charming, who had been standing by watching his daughter explode, finally stepped in. "Emma, we're not forcing you to do anything-"

"Yeah? Well it sure seems like it!"

Her father ignored her. "We just want you to meet him. Then you can decide for yourself whether he's worthy of your hand. If he's not, we won't make you marry him."

Emma paused and thought about it. That seemed pretty reasonable. "Y- you mean it?" she stammered, her face beginning to redden. She was suddenly embarrassed about her reaction.

Charming smiled softly and nodded. "Yes, I mean it."

"W-well… okay, then." Emma cleared her throat and straightened her dress. "I'll meet him."

Charming clapped his hands together and turned to face his wife. "Good! Then we should make preparations. There's to be a ball in a week and that's when he and his family will be visiting."

Snow grinned excitedly, feeling much better now that her daughter had calmed down and seen reason. "Oh! I'm so excited! My daughter might get engaged!"

"Hey! Don't get your hopes up!" Emma called after her parents as they left. When they were gone, she slumped onto her bed and fell back, staring at the ceiling. "Killian Jones," she muttered. "That's a weird name." She laughed to herself and shrugged, "But I guess it's not as weird as 'Snow White.'"

* * *

"Milah, I can't- _we_ can't do this anymore," Killian sighed. Before him, climbing in through the window, was Milah, a rumbustious villager with whom he'd had a dalliance.

"And why not?" she demanded defiantly, clearing the window ledge in one final sweep of her legs.

He pressed the back of his hand to his forehead. "Because I'm supposed to marry soon."

"But you weren't going to-"

"That was before Liam died," Killian growled. "Now father wants me to take my brother's place as heir and marry a woman of renown."

Milah tightened her hands into fists. She glared at Killian. "So you plan to leave me, just like that? For another woman you haven't even met?"

He turned away from her. "I'm sorry, Milah. You'll do better without me, I'm sure."

She ran up to him and grabbed his arm, pulling him back. "How can you say that?" she asked, her voice stricken with what was apparently grief. "After everything we've been through? I denied a man who could have saved my family from poverty to be with you-"

"-Even though you knew I could never help while my father is around. If he knew about us- this, he'd exile you for certain." He tried to pull away from her grasp.

Milah held on tight, though, and shook her head, her eyes, which were normally full of pride, were now full of tears. "What ever happened to_ love_? We could leave! We could be together!"

He tugged his arm away and took a few steps back. "I can't do that, Milah. I have responsibilities to my kingdom."

Milah stood in the center of his chambers and stared at the ground. "Fine, _Killian_." She hissed his name with calculating malice. "I'll go, but you better hope your dirty little secret is safe with me."

Killian's eyes went wide. "You wouldn't…"

Milah smiled, knowing she had the upper hand. "I wouldn't… if you promised to see me every now and again." She started moving towards him, but he was too upset to move away. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he frowned.

"I told you that in confidence. Would you really betray me if I let you go?"

"You'll never need to know, riiiight?" she replied with a coy smirk.

"I- I-" Killian had no choice. If people knew- "Fine…" he whispered.

Milah kissed him on the cheek. "That's my boy," she said cheerfully. "I'll write you!" And with that she climbed out the window and scaled the wall down.

Killian wiped the part of his cheek where she'd kissed him. What he once would have considered sacred he now considered a curse.

"'All for the sake of honor and dignity,'" he muttered, quoting his father.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! I'm a tumblr-based fanfictioner, so these are all from my tumblr blog**

**I update there hella faster than here, so if you want to see chapters sooner, you should go follow me and keep an eye out!**

**Reviews are extra appreciated and be sure to follow this fic if you can't wait for more!**

* * *

Emma felt sick. All around her were the final preparations for the big fancy ball. At first she, admittedly, was excited, but now she wasn't sure. What if her parents had been lying? What if no matter what she decided she would have to marry this man?

"Pardon me, your highness, but would you prefer lobster or venison for the main course?" a servant asked, interrupting Emma from her thoughts.

_Well, he's from a maritime kingdom, right?_ she recalled with a slight wince, struggling to find the information buried in the deep recesses of her brain. "Uhhh, lobster, I guess," she answered.

The servant smiled and nodded, bowing before making a hasty retreat. Emma sighed.

"This whole ordeal is so tiring," she muttered, massaging her wrists.

Her mother walked over, grinning ear to ear. "Emma!" she called with a wave. "Are you excited to meet him?" Snow took her daughter's hands in her own and spun her around.

Emma went along with it and smiled sheepishly. "Yes, I suppose," she replied, humoring her mother.

Snow sighed and stared off into the distance dreamily. "You're growing up so fast. To think you might be married soon!"

"Hey, I never said I would-"

Arguing was futile. Snow had already skipped off, continuing to help with preparations. Emma sighed once more, letting her hands drop to the side. She almost regretted agreeing to this. Because who was she kidding? She wasn't ready to get married. She wasn't ready for anything. And maybe she never would be.

She had once thought she was, but then he... no. She couldn't bring herself to think about it. It would only make her upset. Instead she busied herself with more preparations, begrudgingly giving her advice to those who asked for it.

* * *

"Well this place isn't half as bad as ours, now is it!" Killian said with amusement, staring up at the tall pillars and wide archways that adorned the main entryway. He and his mother were standing just outside of Snow White and David's castle. The sound of the festivities emanated from within, filling his gut with nerves that he kept hidden with ease.

"I do hope you'll be on your best behavior, darling," his mother voiced, exasperated.

"Aren't I always?" Killian joked with a slight grin.

When he looked at his mother though, she was not smiling, a normal occurrence. She was standing straight with her shoulders high. Her neck was lowered though, and gave her the air of being tired and bored. "The sooner you meet this Swan girl, the sooner we can return home." She let out a low groan. "How I envy your father. He always has such wonderful excuses for staying back."

"Well he couldn't be bothered to take the day-long trip. It's not as if meeting my future wife is a grand ordeal or anything," Killian responded, rolling his eyes and looping his arm through his mother's as they ascended the grand stairs at the base of the castle.

"Nevertheless, I'd prefer not to stay longer than necessary. We may still have a chance to return home before sundown tomorrow. I have important matters to attend to. I've been delegated by your father to do the things he'd rather not."

Killian frowned and patted his mother's hand gently. "You're too kind to him. He doesn't deserve to be so spoiled. He ought to do that work! He ought to escort me to these events!"

His mother smiled sadly but her tone was serious. "I appreciate the thought, but that's not for you to decide. There's a great deal of work to be done, and if he refuses to do it, someone must."

They arrived at the top of the stairs, showing their invitations to the guard on post and entering the main hall where the reception was taking place. People were dancing in the center of the room to lively flutes and harps, others making conversation off to the side. The tantalizing smell of the sea found its way to Killian's nostrils and parted him from his mother's side. He moved towards the food table. One would think living in a maritime kingdom would make him sick of seafood, but it was one of his few loves in life.

As he piled a plate high with as much food as he could see himself stomaching, his mother caught up with him and shook her head. "For heavens sake, must you go running off like that all the time? Always such a child!" she scolded, pulling him away from his plate.

"What's the problem?" he demanded, though it came out as more of a whine. "I'm hungry after our journey!"

"That may be, but you have a purpose for being here and I shall see it through! The princess is supposed to be making her entrance any moment now, and you're going to be the first person to ask for a dance," his mother explained, pushing him into place on the right side the main staircase.

So they stood there, waiting for the princess to reveal herself and descend into the party below. But she never came, and after almost an hour of waiting, Killian managed to distract his mother just enough so that he could sneak back to the food. He recreated his plate and slinked away into a private corridor, moaning with pleasure as he tasted his first meal all day.

He leaned against a marble wall and gorged his food with glee, hoping his mother wouldn't find him and drag him back to that wretched staircase. If he _had_ been standing out there though, he would have heard King David announcing that his daughter had gone missing and was nowhere to be found. He _probably_ would have been asked to help search for her among others attending. And that news _might_ have concerned him. But he wasn't out there. He was by himself sharing a special moment with his dinner.

All around him flocks of guards scurried about, searching left and right for the princess. All the while he licked his fingertips and let out sighs of content. When all the guards had moved on, he set his plate down and pushed himself off the wall, beginning to wander and examine the castle in curiosity. The sounds of the party were soon distant and muffled, far behind him. All he could hear was the sound of his footsteps echoing through the halls as he meandered about. He stopped in front of a decorative suit of armor, gazing up at its helmet.

He toyed with the face mask, lifting it up and letting it fall with a small clank. He let out a laugh when he saw the wooden mannequin underneath it. Someone had drawn a face on the wooden head with purple ink. "At least there's a person here who knows how to have some fun," he said to himself with a smirk.

He contemplated walking around again when he heard a squeak behind him and saw a young woman trip on the marble floor just a few feet away. "Oof!" she grunted as she fell forward.

"Hold on, there!" Killian exclaimed, taking a few quick strides and easily catching her. He set the woman back on her feet. As he took a step back he couldn't help but examine her. All of her. She was about his height, perhaps shorter, with long blonde hair tied into a messy ball on the back of her head, short tendrils drifting around the sides of her pale face. She was wearing tall boots, long pants, and a heavy-looking coat; clothes that were clearly made for travel and flexibility. "And who might you be?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and grinning like what he guessed was an idiot.

She didn't respond, and instead started walking quickly in the other direction.

"Oi, wait!" he called after her, following in her footsteps.

"Leave me alone!" she cried.

"I'd just like to know your name!" he yelled after her.

She stopped and hunched her back. She whirled around to face him, her expression conveying both anger and paranoia. "Don't be so_ loud_!" she hissed, her eyes dancing in all directions, on the look-out for something.

Killian smirked and folded his arms across his chest. "Are you some sort of thief? Here to rob the king and queen while they're busy entertaining guests?" Before the girl could respond he added, "Because that's a very clever plan!"

The girl pinched her forehead. "N- No, of course I'm not-!" The sounds of nearby guards made her panic and she quickly thought of a solution to her dilemma. "Look, I'll tell you who I am if you help me get out of here." He raised a speculative eyebrow which made her nod and roll her eyes. "Yes, I know it sounds suspicious, but I can explain everything to you. Just-" She stopped when she heard someone shouting not too far away. "Just please be quiet! And- and don't get in my way!" she whispered fiercely, hurrying down the hall in the opposite direction.

Killian, interested, accompanied her as she moved quickly through a maze of halls. They finally reached what looked like the entrance to a larder.

"Care to tell me now who you are?" he asked, watching her pick the lock on the larder with an eager grin.

She didn't look up from her work. "No. We're not out of here yet."

Killian frowned and lifted his arms. "Well why are you running anyways? If people found out I helped a criminal steal the royal family's jewels, they wouldn't be very happy. I at least deserve to know if I'm being an accessory..."

She turned her head over shoulders and smiled. He was almost taken aback by how open and bright her smirk was. "If I were a thief, why would I tell you at all?" There was a click as all the tumblers fell into place. "There we go," she muttered, putting away the metal wire she'd used and lifting the large bolt off the door.

"Is this the part where I'm murdered in the dark, dank storage room and nobody discovers my body until months later?" he joked.

She ignored him. "There's an exit. I found it when I was little. It's just a small crawlspace," the girl replied, patting the wall and feeling for the aforementioned passage. "Aha, here it is," she whispered, pulling a few loose bricks out of the wall as Killian looked on warily.

"So you discovered this when you were younger... you've lived here then?"

The girl froze. "I just- We're almost out." She pushed herself into the hole and wriggled through. Killian had followed her, emerging from the crawlspace a few moments later. He discovered they were behind the castle, just outside of the grand courtyard.

There was a scuffle as the girl's boots squeaked against the dew-coated grass. He turned his head only to see her running from him.

"Wait!" he yelled, leaping onto his feet and chasing after her. "You owe me some sort of explanation!"

He caught up with her and grabbed her by the end of her coat. She tried to shake it off and keep running but he had a strong grip.

"Nngh! Let go!" she shouted angrily.

"No!"

"What do you want from me?"

"I want to know who you are!"

"That's it? That's all?" She stopped pulling and stood up straight. She looked confused but also amused, her forehead crinkled in thought. "You went through all the trouble of possibly aiding a criminal just so you could find out who I am?"

He lifted a corner of his mouth in a sort of half-smile. "Aye," he answered.

She almost laughed, but the seriousness of her own private situation made her face darken again. "My name is... Leia, is that good enough for you?"

Killian knew that was a lie, but he played along. "And you may call me... Charles."

She opened her mouth to speak but smiled deliberately. "Alright... Charles... will you let me go now?"

"Not quite yet," he answered, taking a few steps closer. "I want to know why you were in that castle, why you were running."

"I was stealing- like you said!" She lifted her chin in the air and squeezed her eyes shut with indignance.

He chuckled. "No, m'lady, I'd like the _truth_." He put emphasis on truth, over pronouncing it with the movement of his mouth, his tongue lingering on his lips.

The girl was entranced but she snapped out of it and looked away slightly. "I can't tell you."

"And why not?"

"Because then you'll tell everyone, and they'll all know where to find me."

He stared at her, puzzled. "Are you... running away?"

She nodded, her heard barely making the movement. "From my family."

"And your family is-"

"Servants!" she interrupted a little too quickly. "They're servants. And I don't want to... be a servant. I want to be free."

"You aren't free?" he wondered.

She began grasping for her next words. "My parents want me to... work for someone else... someone who I... haven't met yet. But I'm- I'm not ready to give myself- my servitude to this person..."

"So you're running away? That will solve your problems?" Killian couldn't help but feel envious. A part of him wished that he could run away... but there was too much at stake. There was a time when he could have- when he tried, but that time had long since passed.

"No... no it won't."

"Then why do it?"

"Because- I'm scared!" the girl shouted. Suddenly she covered her mouth. "Why am I- I shouldn't be talking to you about this!" She tried to pull away from Killian's grasp, but he held on tightly.

"No, love, it sounds like you should. It sounds like you don't know what the right thing to do is. It sounds like this decision of yours to leave is one you're taking too lightly. Have you even thought it through?" He was staring at her, trying to catch her gaze. She skilled enough to avoid it "Judging by what you're carrying with you, you won't have enough to live on your own for more than a week."

"How would you know?"

"I've tried running away before," he answered. "I didn't do it right. I almost died."

She paused. "I-I-" she stammered. "No... I haven't... thought it through..."

"Do you parents love you?"

"Yes, of course they do..."

"Do you love them?"

"I- I do."

"Then why would you leave them? Why would you want them to suffer like that?"

She finally looked up. He felt a pang in his heart when he noticed her eyes were watery. "Because I don't know any other way. I don't want to let them down- to see myself letting them down. It's better to not see them at all!"

He tugged on her arm gently. "I know how you feel. I understand not wanting to fail or to disappoint. But running won't solve anything. You have to face your fears, overcome them. Things will get better if you do."

She eyed him closely. She drew up one hand to push a loose tendril behind her ear. "And you know this?"

He smiled softly, his eyes cloudy. "It's what I've been told," he admitted with an out-of-place chuckle.

She smiled back and wiped the tears from her eyes. Then she laughed. "My mother is going to kill me when she's realized I've gone..."

Killian grimaced. "Mine as well," he muttered, scratching the back of his head.

She stared down at the ground. "Maybe we should both go back?"

He released his grip and offered his arm. "Shall we?"

She looped her arm through his with a satisfied smile, and they began making their way back to the secret passage. He helped her move the bricks away and let her crawl through first, following suit.

When the emerged from the larder and shut the door behind him, the girl paused, her fingers pressed against each other. "Thank you," she said, avoiding his gaze. Then she ducked her head and began hurrying down the hall.

Killian was almost sad to see her go. He'd seen something of himself in her. But he shook those feelings away and began retracing his steps in search of the party.

When Killian at last found the main hall, his mother spotted him immediately and came charging over. She was infuriated. He sighed, knowing she would lash him with her words in 3...2...

"There you are!" she cried shrilly, seizing his arm and dragging him across the room. "The princess was found no thanks to you- you probably could have helped if you weren't fooling around," she hissed. Trumpets sounded and everyone turned to face the staircase. "See? She's coming down now! Hurry up!"

Killian was dragged over to the base of the stairs. He sighed and began to wipe off his jacket which was dusty from crawling through the small tunnel earlier. He hadn't even looked up at the princess until she was only a few feet away.

It was as if time froze.

His eyes met hers in the same instant, each of them opening their mouths in sudden realization. Time stood still as their lips took the shape of their false identities.

"Charles-"

"Leia-"

King David rested his hand on the small of his daughter's back, grinning. "Emma, I'd like you to meet Prince Killian Jones," he said as he led her over.

She was all done up now with a crown, ballgown, and her long hair styled. She looked completely different. But he recognized her... He knew her.

She bowed her head a little. "A pleasure to meet you, _Killian_."

"And you, _Emma_."


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! I'm a tumblr-based fanfictioner, so these are all from my tumblr blog**

**I update there hella faster than here, so if you want to see chapters sooner, you should go follow me and keep an eye out!**

**Reviews are extra appreciated and be sure to follow this fic if you can't wait for more!**

* * *

"May I have the first dance, _your highness_?" Killian asked with a flourish, extending his hand.

Emma blushed when he said 'your highness', knowing full well that she had been a servant in his eyes less than an hour beforehand- he was teasing her!

She took his hand with an annoyed look on her face and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor. He set his left hand around her ribcage and watched her with an amused grin as she placed her own on his shoulder.

They danced in silence, Emma emanating embarrassment and frustration while Killian was smiling.

"You never mentioned you were a princess," he said at last, lifting his arm to twirl her around.

"It wasn't necessary. I got my point across," she replied matter-o'-factly. Once they were standing together again she could feel his eyes burning a hole into the side of her face. She had to concentrate to keep from meeting his gaze. "You're not going to tell anyone... right?" she asked quietly.

He shrugged and let his lips twist downward into a pout. "No, I suppose not. I doubt it would do me any good to say something."

She rolled her eyes and muttered, "Thanks."

They danced without speaking again.

"You're quite good at this," Killian complimented as they turned their bodies to the side and set one hand on top of the other.

She raised an eyebrow. "At dancing?"

"No, at being quiet," he replied.

"You're right, I'm a natural," she grumbled.

Their bodies came close again, and Emma felt his hand brush her waist, her face reddening. She hated to admit that she didn't really mind it.

"What can I do to make you talk?" he asked, his voice low and scratchy. It gave her tingles that she found both pleasurable and horrifying.

She focused on frowning, trying to sound unphased by his charms. "Ask me questions?"

"Very well," he said with a slight shrug. "So, this person you were meant to offer your servitude to-is he... _handsome_?" He waggled his eyebrows.

She narrowed her eyes at him. _Real funny,_ she thought. "He's not too hard on the eyes," she answered, her voice level. He almost seemed surprised by her answer, glancing at her from the side as they turned outwards again.

When they were back together he thought of another question. "If you could describe him in one word, would that word be 'charming'?" he asked, regaining his composure.

She pretended to pause in deep thought. Then she turned to face him and smiled. "I was thinking more..." she stopped for dramatic effect, "...dashing!" She gave him a playful look and had to keep from laughing when she saw something spark in his eye.

She could tell he liked her. It felt strange, having someone wrapped around her finger. She liked it.

"Pardon me, may I cut in?"

King David was standing behind Killian, tapping the prince on the shoulder.

"But of course, your majesty!" Killian exclaimed with a bow. He began to move away but not before giving the princess a final look over.

Frustration was visible about Emma's features, making her father snicker. "I couldn't let you two have _too_ much fun, could I?"

"It wouldn't have hurt," she mumbled as she and her father waltzed around the open floor.

He smiled softly. "So, what do you think of him?"

She tried to seem uninterested, letting her shoulders rise sharply and then slump. "He's... alright, I guess," she stated.

David beamed down at his daughter with a knowing look.

"What?" she wondered. When he didn't reply she prodded him with her hand. "What? What's the look for?"

"You_ liiiikee_ him!" her father teased, grinning wickedly.

She grimaced. "Do not!" she cried indignantly.

Her father twirled her around, still laughing. "Do I hear denial? I saw the way you were smiling at him- staring at him!"

"Shhh!" she shushed frantically. "Somebody will hear you!"

"Let them!" he shouted. "Everybody! My daught-"

She slapped a hand on his mouth just as a few people nearby glanced over at them. "Nothing!" she told them, giving them a stare that demanded they avert their eyes elsewhere. "Alright! Fine," she whispered. "I like him a little. Will you be quiet now?"

"No promises," David said with one final giggle.

She rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you!"

* * *

Killian was still shocked as he went over to the food and called out to one of the people tending the table's stock. He knew the instant he'd seen Emma in that hallway that she was special- that she was like him. But now he knew he was in trouble. Because he liked her. He really liked her.

But he wasn't allowed to. His heart was supposed to belong to- "Milah!"

Before him was person he'd called out to. Milah.

"Hello, love!" she said with what sounded like faux cheerfulness.

He leaned in close, looking all around him for people who might be listening. "What are you doing here?" he whispered angrily.

She aimed a glare at Emma, who was still waltzing with her father. "I came to see what all the fuss was about." Killian tugged at her arm and dragged her into the hall. All she did was giggle. "Ooh! In so public a place? If you insist," she voiced flirtatiously.

Killian just scowled. "What in damnation is the matter with you? You _followed_ me here?"

Milah snorted. "You wish. My family moved here a few days ago because I sold myself into servitude."

Killian's eyes widened. "You- why didn't you tell me?"

She raised an eyebrow. "How could I? What was I supposed to do? Write you a letter when your father reads everything you get sent? I'd rather not doom my family to exile thank you very much."

He was quiet, staring at the ground, pondering.

Milah let out a heavy sigh. "You know I really don't see what the big deal is. She's not all that spectacular. So she looks good in a ballgown and is pretty-as-a-peach." She turned to the prince, one tip of her lip curling upwards. "You deserve a girl of substance." Her smirk made it seem as though they were in on a joke together.

"Do I?" he retorted, sounding as though he were offended. "You don't know anything about her."

Milah was taken aback. "Excuse me?" she growled. "You almost sound like you want to marry her! I thought this was something set up by your father. You make it sound like you planned the whole thing! You-" She stopped.

Killian looked at her expectantly.

"Do-" Milah swallowed something and reached for his hand. He flinched away. Tears started to swell in her eyes. "I'm beginning to doubt you still love me," she whispered, her voice sounding sore.

He didn't say anything.

She tried to grab his face, to pull it closer so she could look him int he eye. He took a step back, avoiding her advances. She recoiled, her lips trembling. She tried to catch his eye but he avoided meeting hers. "Did you ever love me?" she asked quietly.

He didn't reply.

She kept moving backwards until she hit the way of the corridor. "Did you-?" Her eyes were begging, pleading. He turned away and walked back out into the party, leaving Milah alone as a tiny tear slid down her cheek.

* * *

"Ah! So he's returned!" Emma exclaimed as Killian walked near her. He didn't look her way and her eyes followed him as he moved to go outside. "Hey, wait!" she cried, running after him.

When she found him he was crouched on the grand stairs at the front of the castle, his head in his hands.

"Killian...?" she called softly. Even though she didn't know him that well, she didn't like seeing him so upset. It already seemed so out of character.

"What do you need, Swan?" he asked, irritated.

She bent down and sat beside him, looking out on the lights of the kingdom below. "When I was little, my mother once woke me up in the middle of the night. She took me by the hand and guided me out onto the small balcony of my room." Killian looked up at her with surprise and curiosity. "I was still half-asleep, but I'll never forget what she said. She looked out on the kingdom with so much pride and lifted me up so I was sitting on top of her shoulders.

"She told me, 'There are so many people down there. People who are struggling and people who aren't. People who guide and people who need guidance. People who rise above darkness and people who succumb to it. There are problems and situations we can only begin to imagine, and yet we're expected to sort them all out and make everything better. One day you are going to be a queen, and you're going to look down at your kingdom and finally realize that it's impossible to do good by everyone. But what will make you a _good_ queen- what will _truly_ define you- is knowing that you did everything within your power to make things right. If you do even just _one_ person a kindness, that's one person less who needs to suffer. And knowing you, you won't just be a _good_ queen, you'll be a _wonderful_ queen.'"

She turned to Killian and gave him a weak smile. "I'd like to do you a kindness."

He could barely form words. "And what would that be?" he managed to ask, his breath catching in his throat.

"I'd like to remind you that no matter where you come from and what you're expected to be, no one chooses your future but you. If you don't want to marry me, I'll tell my mother and father I don't want you."

"I-"

"I saw you talking to that woman," Emma interrupted. For just half of a second Killian thought he saw jealousy flash across her face. "I saw the way she looked at you. If you love someone else, you should be with them. You should be able to choose to be with them."

Killian took in a deep breath. "No, Emma. I can't be with her. Even if I wanted to be, I couldn't. It... it didn't work."

If Emma was glad to hear those words, she hid it well. "So you still want to get married? To me?"

Killian grinned and looked away from her and back out on the kingdom. "I could think of worse people to marry," he joked.

She snorted lightly, looking down at her hands. "Yeah... me too," she said, stealing a quick glance of him.

* * *

"Excuse me... are you Milah? Do you know Killian Jones?"

Milah didn't look up from her work cleaning the tables. "Know him?" she grumbled. "That's one way to put it." She paused. "Who's curious?"

"The name is Neal, and I need some help... getting him out of the picture." Milah looked up and faced the man who was about her height and clad in dark princely attire.

"So why talk to me?" she wondered, leaning back against the table with narrowed eyes.

Neal smiled. "Because you'll get the man of your dreams back and I can get my Emma. Everybody wins."

Milah looked around her at the ball and spotted Emma and Killian waltzing. The sight of them made her sick. She turned back to face Neal. "I'm listening," she growled.


End file.
